Electronic devices, such as smart phones, enable the capture of video and audio at any place and time. Additionally, these electronic devices are able to upload and stream the captured content to the Internet via various data connections. Events commonly recorded include concerts, sporting events, plays, and parties. It is desirable to prevent the distribution of unauthorized video and audio streams from proprietary events. However, identification unauthorized streams may be problematic using existing tools, partly because the existing tools are optimized to recognize video content as referenced to professionally recorded and produced material.
Producers of videos, both amateur and professional, create media compositions by combining different audio and video streams together. Different computer software is used to compile the video from different sources into a finished video. The compiling often requires synchronizing the audio and video files, however, the synchronization is often limited to visual and audio cues in the media stream.